Vie à deux
by delphine rogue
Summary: SUITE DE METAMORPHAGE ANIMAL, la suite sur ce forum: http:hpfiction.aceboard.frindex.php?login217186
1. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

Cela faisait un mois, un mois que Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu. Les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés, jugés et envoyés à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, où les détraqueurs avaient repris leurs postes. Harry et Hermione avaient reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe; les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, celui de 2ème classe. Cependant, Dumbledore avait insisté, avec l'aide du professeur Mc Gonagall, et surtout d'Hermione, pour que Severus reçoive celui de 1ère classe car c'était lui qui avait pris le plus de risque depuis le retour du Mage Noir. Il l'avait espionné chaque fois que celui-ci l'avait appelé, au risque de se faire découvrir, au risque qu'il découvre qu'il aimait une Sang-de-Bourbe…

Les vacances avaient débuté depuis près d'une semaine et cette semaine semblait durer des mois aux yeux d'Hermione. Pour passer le temps, elle lisait soit dans le jardin, à l'ombre d'un arbre, soit dans sa chambre. Elle lisait pour tuer le temps, l'attente lui était insupportable même si elle savait que celle-ci prendrait bientôt fin. Elle savait aussi que les vacances dans la maison de ses parents, dans la maison de son enfance, dans la maison où elle avait grandit allait bientôt se terminer. Et ses vacances chez Severus, son ancien professeur de potions désormais collègue et compagnon, allait bientôt commencer.

On frappa à la porte. Sylia Granger, la mère d'Hermione alla ouvrir.  
-Bonjour.Vous désirez?   
-Bonjour. Je suis Severus Rogue.  
-Ah, entrez! Hermione est dans sa chambre en train de lire.  
-Ne me dites pas que, même en vacances, elle lit?  
-Oh, si! Elle est toujours avec un livre en main. Sylia l'emmena à l'étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.  
-C'est la chambre d'Hermione. Je vais vous laisser.  
-Merci. Sylia redescendit. Severus frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il frappa de nouveau et n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte sur une vaste chambre. Hermione était sur le ventre, allongée sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle. Sa tête était posée sur un livre. Celui- ci était ouvert. Hermione doit dormir, pensa-t-il. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.   
-Hermione? Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ce qu'il pensait ce confirmait: elle dormait, et profondément. Il lui souleva la tête et enleva le livre. Elle continua de dormir. Il posa alors sa main sur son dos ce qui eut pour effet de la faire légèrement remuée.  
-Hermione, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il de nouveau. Elle se réveilla progressivement, s'étira et se redressa. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Severus.  
-Bien dormit?  
-Hm, hm… Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.  
-Tu m'as manqué.  
-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en lui souriant.  
-D'après ce que m'a dit ta mère, même pendant les vacances d'été, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lire, dit-il sans le lui reprocher mais plutôt avec étonnement.  
-Je suis pas une miss-je-sais-tout pour rien, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé, ce qui fit légèrement rire Severus.

Ils descendirent avec les valises d'Hermione un moment après.   
-Je vais dire au revoir à mes parents.  
-D'accord, je t'attends dehors. Severus sortit pendant qu'Hermione étreignait sa mère.  
-Prend soin de toi, ma chérie.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Puis,elle étreignit son père.   
-Allez, il t'attend! Lui dit-il. Elle les embrassa une dernière fois, leur promis de leur donner de ses nouvelles régulièrement et alla rejoindre Severus.  
-Je suis prête à partir, dit-il avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.  
-Bien, dit-il en la rassurant. Vu que tu ne sais pas où nous allons, je vais te tenir pour transplanter. Il l'étreignit puis ils transplantèrent Ils arrivèrent devant un immense manoir. Les valises d'Hermione étaient là. Severus se tourna vers elle.  
-Bienvenue chez nous! Lui dit-il tendrement.


	2. Manoir et nouvelle maitresse

CHAPITRE 2: Manoir et nouvelle maîtresse

Le manoir devant le quel ils se trouvait très accueillant. Severus lui prit la main et ils avancèrent vers le bâtiment. Severus ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Hermione. La maison était accueillante et rassurante. Un petit elfe arriva. On dirait Dobby, pensa Hermione.  
-Bonjour, Vicky.  
-Bonjour, maître Severus. Bonjour, miss, dit l'elfe en se tournant vers Hermione.   
-Bonjour, Vicky. Dit Hermione en lui souriant. Severus la ceintura par la taille et s'adressa de nouveau à l'elfe.   
-Vicky, je te présente Hermione Granger. A partir de maintenant, elle sera ta maîtresse Aussi, tu devra faire ce qu'elle te demandera…  
-Bien sur, monsieur, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.  
-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
-Parce que mon maître aime enfin quelqu'un et que cette personne l'aime aussi.  
-Comment sais-tu que nous nous aimons?  
-Cela ce voit dans vos yeux, miss. L'elfe prit les valises et monta à l'étage pour les mettre dans la chambre de Severus qu'il allait désormais partager avec Hermione.  
-On dirait qu'elle t'a accepté, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. IL lui prit de nouveau la main et l'emmena dans le jardin. Puis il l'emmena vers 2 chevaux à la robe marron.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu sais monter à cheval?  
-Si! Mais toi, tu sais monter à cheval?  
-Pas trop, non. Pourquoi?  
-Une balade, ça te tente?  
-Pourquoi pas. Mais si je tombe, ça sera de ta faute!  
Malgré le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait dans ce domaine, Severus fut assez étonné de voir qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ils finirent par faire une halte et s'allongèrent sous un arbre.  
-Severus, pourquoi habites-tu aussi loin de la ville?  
-Pour être franc avec toi je ne l'ai pas choisit. Cette maison est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Et puis je trouve que c'est pas si mal de vivre à la campagne!  
-Je suis de ton avis…

Au bout d'un moment, il se levèrent et reprirent le chemin du manoir. Ils se dépêchèrent de dîner et allèrent se coucher (Severus avait quelque chose en tête!)


	3. Ménage et lettre

CHAPITRE 3: Ménage et lettre

Les vacances chez Severus se passaient à merveille. Hermione et Vicky étaient devenues amies. Il leur arrivait même de faire les tâches ménagères ensembles, et ce depuis le jour où Vicky avait vu Hermione épousseter la bibliothèque.   
-Que faites-vous, maîtresse? Demanda Vicky lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon.  
-Je fais le ménage, Vicky.  
-Mais c'est mon travail de le faire! Hermione s'arrêta, alla s' sur le canapé et regarda l'elfe.  
-Je sais mais faire le ménage me détend. Et si tu tient absolument à faire le ménage, on peut le faire ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu? L'elfe lui sourit. Sa maîtresse était vraiment gentille avec elle. Elle nettoyèrent donc la pièce ensemble en parlant de chose et d'autre. Lorsque Severus arriva dans le salon, il fut étonné.  
-Je ne savais pas que j'avais 2 fées du logis! Hermione… , celle-ci ne le laissa pas finir.  
-Je sais, Vicky est là pour faire le ménage mais lorsqu'elle est arrivé j'était en train de m'occuper de la bibliothèque et je lui est proposé qu'on fasse le ménage ensemble. Severus s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'une chouette blanche s'engouffra par la fenêtre.  
-Ce ne serait pas la chouette de Potter?   
-Si, c'est Hedwige! Hermione prit la lettre qu'elle tenait dans son bec et lui caressa la tête. C'était une lettre de Harry.  
« Hermione,  
Que dirais-tu de venir chez les Weasley, avec le professeur Rogue ( Ginny insisté pour que tu viennes avec! ) le 31 juillet pour fêter mon anniversaire? Viens dans le milieu de la matinée, de cette manière on passera toute la journée ensemble. Arthur et Molly meurent d'envie de te voir… Renvoie-moi Hedwige avec ta réponse, je l'attend avec impatience.  
Harry. »   
Hermione résuma la lettre à Severus et avant qu'elle n'est put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Severus lui dit:  
-C'est d'accord.  
-D'accord pour quoi?  
-Pour aller à l'anniversaire de Potter avec toi. Hermione fut tellement heureuse de sa réponse qu'elle lui sauta au cou et ils basculèrent à la renverse dans le canapé. Heureusement qu'il était là celui-là, pensa Severus. Hermione s'empressa d'écrire la réponse à Harry:  
« Harry,  
Je viendrais chez les Weasley pour ton anniversaire. Severus viendra aussi ( je n'ai pas eut à le convaincre! ).  
Hermione. »


	4. L'anniversaire de Harry

CHAPITRE 4: L'anniversaire de Harry

On était la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, il commençait à être tard et Hermione lisait, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Severus qui lui arracha son livre des mains.  
-Severus! Mon livre! Rend-le moi, s'il te plait!  
-Non, c'est plus l'heure de lire!  
-Mais… Il l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant, puis il la regarda.  
-Pas de mais.  
-Si ce n'est plus l'heure de lire, c'est l'heure de quoi?  
-A ton avis? Dit-il en l'embrassa de nouveau…

Le 31 juillet arriva. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils iraient au Terrier à cheval. Ils n'avaient pas oublié le cadeau (un livre sur les équipes mondiales de Quidditch). Ils arrivèrent au Terrier vers 10h. La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Ils mirent pied à terre et avancèrent. Severus attacha les rênes des chevaux à la porte tandis qu'Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine.  
-Madame Weasley?   
-Hermione! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ma chérie! Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-Moi aussi, madame Weasley!   
-Non, plus de madame Weasley.  
-D'accord, Molly. Severus entra.  
-Bonjour Molly, ravi de vous revoir!  
-Moi de même, Severus et félicitations pour vous et Hermione! J'ai était agréablement surprise!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous auriez finit ensemble!  
-Salut Hermione! Bonjour professeur! Harry, Ron et Ginny venaient d'arriver.   
-Salut vous trois! Bon anniversaire, Harry! Dit Hermione en lui tendant son cadeau. Harry le prit et l'ouvrit.  
-WOAW! Merci Hermione!  
-Remercie plutôt Severus, c'est lui qui a choisit le livre!  
-Alors, merci professeur!  
-De rien, Potter. Mais cessez de m'appeler professeur, vous n'êtes plus mon élève!  
-Très bien. Arthur arriva enfin.   
-Severus, Hermione! Quel plaisir de vous voir!  
-Bonjour, Arthur.  
-Bonjour, monsieur Weasley.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Une grande table avait été installé dehors. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien… Lorsque le dessert arriva (une forêt noire), l'atmosphère entre Severus et Harry commençait à être tendue. Harry avait du mal à ne plus lui dire professeur ce qui exaspérer Severus.  
-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise que je ne suis plus votre professeur!  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai du mal à ne plus vous appeler comme ça! Vous avez été mon professeur pendant 7 ans, alors ne plus vous appeler comme ça du jour au lendemain, c'est rapide! Severus allait répliquer mais Hermione se leva brutalement en frappant des poings sur la table.  
-SEVERUS! HARRY! DANS LA CUISINE ET IMMEDIATEMENT!  
-Mais…  
-TOUT DE SUITE! Et elle partit vers la cuisine où elle fur bientôt rejoint par Harry et Severus. Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers eux.   
-Vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une journée? C'est trop vous demandez? Je n'en peux plus que l'homme que j'aime et que mon meilleur ami se disputent sous prétexte que vous ne vous appréciez pas! Elle retourna dans le jardin après avoir claqué la porte et les avoir laissé seuls.  
-Je crois qu'elle a raison. Notre comportement la fait souffrir.  
-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous. Nous devons régler nos différents. Répondit Severus. Vous pourriez déjà commencer par m'appeler Severus.   
-D'accord, mais dans ce cas, vous m'appelez Harry. Hermione revient à ce moment-là.  
-Alors? Vous avez réglé vos différents?  
-Il semblerait que c'est bien partit pour, à votre avis… Harry?  
-C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi… Severus. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ils venaient de s'appeler par leurs prénoms! C'est un bon début ce dit-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras des 2 hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.


	5. Besoin d'être rassurée

Chapitre 5: Besoin d'être rassurée

Le mois d'août se passa à merveille. Hermione voyait ses amis régulièrement et Harry et Severus commençaient à bien s'entendre. Ce dernier multipliait les balades à cheval avec Hermione. Ils adoraient partirent en amoureux en pleine campagne, loin de tout, des amis, de la ville, des responsabilités… Ils allaient toujours au même endroit: une immense forêt accueillante qui était exceptionnellement parcourut par les Moldus. Ils s'allongeaient souvent au pied d'un arbre, enlacés, ou, simplement, mettaient pied à terre et marchaient main dans la main avec leurs chevaux à côté d'eux. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de prendre leur apparence de loup, de fureter un peu partout… Ils rentraient la plus part du temps en fin de soirée, fatigués par leur journée en pleine air, mais heureux. Hermione aimait vivre avec Severus, qui aimait vivre elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, ce qui leur plaisaient… Vicky était heureuse que son maître ait enfin trouvé le bonheur et elle ne se gênée pas pour le faire savoir…

La fin des vacances commençait à arriver et avec elle, le retour à Poudlard et la reprise des cours pour tous les professeurs et les élèves. Hermione n'avait pas envie d'y retourner car elle savait qu'elle verrait moins Severus mais, en même temps, elle avait hâte d'enseigner, de revoir le château, ses collègues qui étaient ses anciens professeurs…  
Une semaine avant la fin des vacances, Severus et Hermione firent leurs valises, confièrent le manoir à Vicky et partirent pour Poudlard en transplantant Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard puis prirent la direction du château.  
-Cela fait bizarre, dit Hermione.  
-Et quoi?  
-De revenir ici en temps que professeur et plus en tant qu'élève…  
-si ça peut te rassurer, à moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre lorsque je suis revenu en tant que professeur, surtout qu'à cette époque là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore essayé de tuer Harry.  
-Mais tu n'étais pas aussi jeune que moi!  
-Non, c'est vrai, mais je sais que tu seras un excellent professeur, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en l'embrassant sur la tempe.  
-Tu n'était pas trop stressé pour ton premier cours?   
-Pour être franc avec toi, je ne m'en souvient plus trop. Je crois que si. En fait, je craignait surtout que les élèves soit insupportables, qu'ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux car j'avait une vingtaine d'années à l'époque.   
-Et alors, ils ont été comment?  
-Eh bien… Pour éviter qu'ils ne m'en fasse voir, je suis devenu le professeur de potions qui t'as fait cours pendant 7 ans.  
-Je vois, tu as choisit de te faire détester de tes élèves pour qu'ils te respectent, c'est ça?  
-Oui, mais comme tu le sais, je ne suis plus ce professeur froid et craint.  
-Oui et c'est pas pour me déplaire!  
-Alors, tu es un peu plus rassurée ou pas?  
-Et bien, non, pas trop!  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, les seuls qui ne te feront pas de cadeaux, se seront les élèves de ma maison.  
-C'est bien se qui m'inquiète! Severus la regarda avec interrogation.  
-Tu peux expliquer?  
-Lorsqu'ils n'aiment pas quelqu'un, ils sont capable de tout pour lui pourrir la vie.  
-Et certains sont capables de tout pour la personne qui compte le plus pour eux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et une voix les appela.  
-Severus! Miss Granger! Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Mc Gonagall se diriger vers eux.  
-Bonjour professeur.  
-Bonjour Minerva.


	6. Appartements

CHAPITRE 6: Appartements  
-C'est bien que vous soyez déjà là car le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous parler.  
-Très bien, Minerva, nous y allons tout de suite. Lui répondit Severus.  
-Je me charge de faire transporter vos bagages dans vos appartements. Dit-elle avant de les laisser.  
-Nos appartements? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
-Oui, ceux que j'occupait seul depuis que je suis professeur. Maintenant se sont les notre. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le bureau du directeur.

Ils y arrivèrent et Severus frappa à la porte.  
-Entrez. Il entra, suivit par Hermione qui referma la porte. Dumbledore se trouvait assis à son bureau, Fumseck était à côté de lui sur son perchoir.  
-Severus, Miss Granger! Ravi de vous revoir! Les vacances ont étaient bonnes?  
-Oui, très bonnes! Et les votre?  
-Pareilles. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais vous voir, Miss Granger. Cela concerne les élèves. En plus des nouveaux élèves de première année, nous aurons une nouvelle élève. Elle sera en 7ème année.  
-7ème année!  
-Oui, ses parents ont déménagé et sont venus s'installer en Angleterre.  
-De quel pays vient-elle?  
-De France, Miss Granger.  
-Donc, elle était à Beauxbâtons! Dit-elle avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix car elle n'avait pas oublié sa 4ème année et Fleur Delacour…  
-Oui. Répondit Dumbledore.  
-Sera-t-elle répartit en même temps que les 1ère année?  
-Oui, Severus. Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avait à vous dire. Bonne journée, dit-il en leur jetant un regard malicieux qui n'échappa ni à Hermione ni à Severus…

Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, anciennement celui où Severus y avait vécu seul jusqu'à maintenant. Leurs valises les attendaient dans la chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione avança puis s'arrêta. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que l'appartement serait aussi accueillant et chaleureux. Il était l'opposé des cachots. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait très bon goût pour la décoration.  
-Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'étais jamais venu dans tes appartements, lorsqu'on sait mis ensemble à la fin juin, dit-elle en se tournant vers Severus qui était derrière elle.  
-Pour être franc avec toi, j'ai pensé à te les montrer mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire.  
-Pourquoi? Il s'avança vers elle et la pris dans les bras avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
-Pour être franc avec toi je préféré que tu vois d'abord le manoir avant de les voir. Je craignait un peu ta réaction, à cause…  
-… à cause de tes cachots, c'est ça?  
-Oui.  
-C'est vrai que ça surprend, mais plus je vit avec et moins cela m'étonne. Tes cachots ressemble à l'homme que tu était, à l'homme qui m'a enseigné les potions durant 7ans. Quand au manoir et à ton app…  
-Notre…  
-Oui, notre. Je disais donc, quand au manoir et à notre appartement, ils ressemblent à toi, à l'homme que je connais depuis quelques mois, à l'homme que j'aime… Severus ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il la regarda dans les yeux, lui caressa la joue et lui murmura:  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Hermione lui sourit. Elle aimait l'entendre dire ça.  
-Et si tu me faisait visiter? Il lui prit la main et lui fit visiter en finissant par la chambre où la visite dura bien plus longtemps…


	7. Répartition

CHAPITRE 7: Répartition  
Le 1er septembre arriva enfin. Comme à son habitude, Hagrid se chargea des première année qui étaient ensuite emmenaient dans la Grande Salle par Mc Gonagall. Elle les arrêta devant le Choixpeau qui récita sa chanson. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle appela les élèves un par un. Puis, vint le tour de la nouvelle élève venue de France.  
-Virginie Philips. La jeune fille s'écarta des rangs et s'avança. Elle était plutôt grande et semblait assez arrogante. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient dans le bas des riens. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mis le Choixpeau.  
-Hmm… je vois que tu es intelligente, tu serais parfaite à Serdaigle, mais je vois aussi du courage et de l'ambition. Gryffondor ou Serpentard?… Je crois que ta place serait plutôt à … Serpentard! La jeune fille se leva et alla vers la table de sa maison où elle était applaudit. Les autres élèves furent répartit et le Choixpeau fut rangé. Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence qu'il obtient rapidement.  
-Bonsoir à tous, avant que nous ne commencions l'excellent festin qui nous attend, j'aimerais vous faire part de quelques changements dans le camp professoral- il y eut quelques murmures, surtout à la table des Serpentard qui avaient remarqué qu'Hermione était assis à la table des professeurs- le professeur Rogue sera désormais chargé d'enseigner la DCFM- quelques protestations s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors ainsi qu'une ovation à la table des Serpentard mais Dumbledore n'y prêta pas attention, il s'y attendait- quand au poste de professeur de potions, il sera assuré par le professeur Granger… - cette fois-ci, l'ovation venait de la table des Gryffondor et les protestations de la table des Serpentard.  
-On dirait que tu as déjà du succès. Je crois que les Gryffondor vont aimer les potions, murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
-Je le crois aussi, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton de voix.  
-… Malgré son changement de poste, le professeur Rogue sera toujours chargé de la maison Serpentard. Cependant son bureau ne sera plus dans les cachots, celui-là sera celui du professeur Granger, mais à côté de sa salle de cours au troisième étage. Maintenant, il me reste ne dernière chose à vous dire, bon appétit!  
Des plats apparurent et ils commencèrent à manger. À la table des professeurs, Hermione, Severus, Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore étaient en plein conversation. À la table des Serpentard, Virginie parlait avec une fille de sa maison, Carmen.  
-Dis-moi, qui a-t-il entre les professeurs Rogue et Granger? Ils semblent bien s'entendrent.  
-La plus part des Serpentard pensent qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux.  
-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont ensembles?  
-Oui. À la fin du mois de juin, on les voyait souvent ensemble dans les couloirs. De plus, la façon dont-ils se regardent… pas besoin d'être aveugle pour comprendre qu'ils sont ensembles. Mais, et c'est l'avis de nombreux élèves de notre maisons, et y compris le mien, je ne serait pas étonné que cette Granger est eu son poste grâce à sa!  
-Tu veux qu'elle aurais fait promotion canapé pour avoir le poste?  
-Oui!Virginie tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs et observa Severus et Hermione. Ils étaient en pleine conversation. Carmen avait raison, même à la distance à laquelle elle était de la table des professeurs, les regards qu'ils se lançaient ne lui échappaient pas. Puis, elle regarda plus attentivement Severus. Le directeur de sa maison l'intriguait, il avait quelque chose qui l'attirait… Ses regards incessant vers Severus n'échappèrent pas à Ginny. Ginny sut dès lors qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout cette fille et qui allait falloir s'en méfier, mais c'était surtout Hermione qu'il allait devoir s'en méfier. Maintenant que sa meilleure amie avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de son ancien professeur de potions, elle n'allait pas permettre que ce bonheur soit entravé, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à ne pas le permettre…


	8. Premiers cours

CHAPITRE 8: Premiers cours  
Le premier jour de cours, les 7ème année commencèrent avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La plupart des élèves redoutaient ce cours car ils s'attendaient à ce que Severus soit le même que lors de ses cours de potions. Cependant, une élève avait hâte de le voir à l'œuvre. Virginie voulait savoir si c'était un bon professeur.  
Le professeur les fit entrer et chacun prit place, attendant que le cours ne commence. Virginie avait choisit de se mettre au premier rang avec Carmen, ainsi, elle pourrait mieux observer Severus.  
-Vous ne sortez rien, ni livre, ni baguette, ni plume, ni parchemin. Aujourd'hui, je vais juste vous poser des questions pour voir un peu où vous en êtes et ce que vous avez retenu de vos cours de l'année dernière, qui, pour une fois, ont été assuré par quelqu'un de compétant. Bien. Quels sont les deux façons de tuer un loup-garou?  
Une main se leva, celle de Ginny.  
-Miss Weasley?  
-La façon la plus connue est l'utilisation de balles d'argent. L'autre l'est moins car elle est moins utilisée étant qu'elle est très dangereuse, il s'agit de couper la tête du loup-garou avec une hache en argent.  
-C'est exact, 10 points pour Gryffondors! Incroyable, pensèrent les élèves. Le professeur le plus détesté de toute l'école, celui qui avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à enlever des points à Gryffondors, venait de lui en accorder. Ginny, quand à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa relation avec sa meilleure amie l'avait vraiment changé. Elle appréciait beaucoup le nouveau Severus Rogue. Le reste du cours se passa de la même façon. Severus posait des questions auxquelles les élèves répondaient. Il accordait des points aux maisons lorsque la réponse était bonne. Virginie ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle le trouvait très captivant et même pas désagréable à regarder. Tout en écoutant les questions du professeur, Ginny observait la nouvelle Serpentard. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle ne quittait pas Severus des yeux, elle ne cessait de le suivre du regard. Et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Toi, tu as intérêt à garder tes distances ou tu auras à faire à moi, pensa-t-elle.

À la fin du cours, Ginny profita de la récréation pour aller voir Hermione. Arrivée devant sa bureau, elle frappa.  
-Entrez. Ginny passa la tête.  
-Je peux te parler?  
-Bien sûr. Viens t'asseoir. Ginny ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir en face de son amie. Hermione attendit que Ginny soit installé pour lui demandait ce qui se passait.  
-De quoi veux-tu me parler? Ne me dit pas que Severus a été odieux avec vous!  
-Non, et pour être franche avec toi, je le préfère en professeur de DCFM qu'en professeur de potions. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venue te parler. C'est à propos de la nouvelle élève. Méfie-toi d'elle.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je me méfier d'elle?  
-Je… j'ai l'impression qu'elle tourne autour de Severus… et si c'est ça, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.   
-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny. J'aime Severus et il est hors de question qu'une autre que moi l'ai. Si vraiment elle le veux, elle aura à faire à moi. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Maintenant, va t'asseoir, le cours va bientôt commencer.  
Après la DCFM, les 7ème année avaient potions. Les Gryffondors étaient très impatients car ils savaient que les cours seraient bien plus agréables que ceux qu'ils avaient avec le professeur Rogue. La potion qu'il devait faire était assez facile à réaliser aussi, Virginie en profita pour observer Hermione. Si vraiment ils sont ensemble, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve, elle est quelconque, pensa-t-elle en regardant son professeur d'un œil noir.  
À la fin du cours, les élèves quittèrent la salle avec le sourire au lèvres. Hermione était un aussi bon professeur que Severus mais elle avait l'avantage de ne pas rabaisser ses élèves, de les complimenter quand c'était nécessaire, bref elle rendait les cours agréable. Virginie quitta la salle avec une idée en tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie Carmen.  
-Virginie, je peux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête?  
-Rien, je réfléchissait juste au devoir que nous a donné le professeur… Et elle s'éloignait, rapidement rejointe par Carmen.


	9. Jalousie

CHAPITRE 9: Jalousie  
Les cours étaient commençaient depuis un mois. Hermione avait observé Virginie pour vérifier si Ginny n'avait rien imaginé à propos du fait qu'elle regardait Severus avec insistance. Et Ginny ne s'était pas trompée. Hermione l'avait observé dans la Grande Salle et à chaque fois qu'elle l'a regardé, celle-ci fixait Severus avec un peu trop d'insistance au goût d'Hermione. Lorsque Hermione était dans les couloirs avec Severus et qu'elle croisait Virginie, celle-ci regardait Severus avec autant d'insistance et détournait ensuite son regard vers Hermione, un regard de haine, de mépris et de jalousie…

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout cette élève, elle ne pouvait pas la supporter et cela se voyait et se ressentait. Severus le lui fit remarquait, un soir, alors qu'ils était dans leur appartement.  
-Hermione?  
-Hmm?  
-Tu as l'air préoccupée, énervée. Que se passe-t-il?  
-Rien, Severus.  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Viens t'asseoir et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Il lui prit la main et l'attira dans le fauteuil qu'il y avait dans le salon de leur appartement.  
-C'est cette Virginie!  
-Philips! Que se passe-t-il?  
-Comment ça, que se passe-t-il? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué!  
-Et qu'aurais-je dû remarquer?  
-Son regard sur toi! À chaque fois qu'on la croise dans les couloirs, ou dans la Grande Salle, elle te dévore littéralement des yeux, comme si tu étais un morceau de viande! Voilà ce que tu aurais dû remarquer!  
-Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état d'énervement?  
-Oui, elle m'énerve.  
-Hermione, tu es jalouse.  
-Quoi? N'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas jalouse!  
-Oh, si tu l'es. Et si ce n'est pas vrai alors dit-moi le contraire en me regardant dans les yeux. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle soupira.  
-Tu as raison, je suis jalouse. Je ne supporte pas la façon qu'elle a de te regarder, surtout si elle le fait en ma présence! À chaque fois qu'elle le fait, je n'est qu'une envie, lui mettre des baffes! Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, chose qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.  
-Pourquoi souris-tu?  
-Parce que tu es belle quand tu es en colère et quand tu es jalouse- lui répondit-il avant de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il rompit le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux.  
-Écoute-moi, tu es la seule et unique femme que j'aime, Hermione. Tu m'as changé, tu m'as rendu moins dur avec les gens. Je refuse d'aimer une autre que toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça. En entendant ces mots, Hermione ne sut quoi dit. Cependant, elle sut quoi faire. Elle mit sa main dans le cou de Severus et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle le regarda.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Severus. Et je peux aimer que toi, toi et personne d'autre…


	10. Et s’il n’en voulait pas

CHAPITRE 10: Et s'il n'en voulait pas  
Un soir, à la fin de son cours, Mc Gonagall demanda à Ginny de rester. Elle voulait lui parler.  
-De quoi s'agit-il, professeur?  
-D'Hermione, Miss Weasley.  
-D'Hermione? Je ne comprends pas.  
-Je suis inquiète pour elle. N'avez-vous rien remarqué de changé chez elle, ces derniers temps?  
-Non. Pourquoi?  
-Je la trouve fatiguée, plus épanouie qu'au début de l'année scolaire…  
-J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, professeur.  
-Je crois… je crois qu'Hermione est enceinte. Ginny regarda quelques instants son enseignante, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui.  
-Vous… vous êtes sûre?  
-Non, mais disons qu'elle a certaines attitudes de femme enceinte, j'ai remarqué qu'elle mangeait plus… Miss Weasley, je voudrais que vous en parliez avec elle.  
-Moi? Mais pourquoi?  
-Vous êtes sa meilleure amie et je sais qu'elle vous écoutera.  
-Très bien, je lui en parlerais. Bonne nuit professeur.  
-Bonne nuit, Miss Weasley. Ginny quitta le bureau et alla voir si Hermione était dans son bureau. Arrivée devant la porte, elle vit de la lumière. Elle frappa.  
-Entrez! Ginny entra et referma la porte derrière elle.  
-Je peux te parler?  
-Bien sûr! Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va.  
-Je viens du bureau de Mc Gonagall et nous avons parlé de toi. Elle pense que… elle pense que tu es enceinte.  
-Pardon!  
-Tu manges plus qu'avant, ton comportement change un peu… Hermione, est-ce que tu as des nausées le matin? As-tu du retard?  
-Eh bien… pour les nausées, je ne sais pas trop, mais…  
-Mais?  
-J'ai presque 2 mois de retard.  
-Viens avec moi. Ginny lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs pour s'arrêter enfin devant l'infirmerie.  
-L'infirmerie! Ginny c'est…  
-Pas de protestations, va voir Pomfrech et tout de suite! Hermione soupira mais entra, suivit par Ginny.  
-Miss Granger? Vous allez bien?  
-Oui, mais certaines personnes (elle regarda Ginny) pense que je serais enceinte.  
-Je vois. Venez, je vais vous examiner.  
Quelques minutes après, elle ressortirent du cabinet de Pomfrech.  
-Alors? Demanda Ginny.  
-Miss Granger est enceinte de presque 2 mois, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Oh Hermione, je suis si contente! Dit Ginny. Cependant Hermione ne semblait pas heureuse et elle le remarqua.  
-On ne dirait que cela ne te fait pas plaisir.  
-Si, je suis heureuse, mais… comment va-t-il réagir? On n'a jamais abordé la question? Je ne sais même pas si il veux des enfants! Elle était au bord des larmes. Pomfrech la fit asseoir.  
-Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil. Il vous aime, non?  
-Oui, mais…  
-Alors pourquoi ne voudrais-t-il pas avoir d'enfants?  
-Vous savez aussi bien que moi comment il est avec ses élèves, et si il était comme ça avec notre enfant? Et en plus, on est ensemble que depuis quelques mois, je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour avoir un bébé! Et je viens à peine de commencer à enseigner.  
-Le mieux est d'en parler avec lui.  
-Je suis de votre avis, madame Pomfrech.  
-D'accord. Mais pour le moment, pas un mot. À personne. Que ce soit aux professeurs ou aux élèves.  
-D'accord.


	11. S’il te plait écoutemoi

CHAPITRE 11: S'il te plait écoute-moi  
Hermione alla, anxieuse, à ses appartements après avoir raccompagné Ginny à la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle trouva Severus en train de corriger des copies à la table de leur petit salon.  
-Severus?  
-Hmm? Marmonna-t-il sans lever la tête de ses copies.  
-Severus, tu peux laisser tes copies un instant, s'il te plait?  
-Je finis celle-là et je suis à toi.  
-C'est important, s'il te plait écoute-moi.  
-Mais je t'écoute, dit-il sans lever la tête. Hermione soupira. Ça ne s'annonçait pas facile. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.  
-Je ne voulais pas te le dire aussi directement mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Severus, je… je suis enceinte. La plume de Severus était suspendue au dessus de la copie qu'il était en train de corriger, mais il n'avait toujours pas levé la tête. Il ne disait rien et cela inquiétait Hermione.  
-Severus?- pas de réponse- dit quelque chose! Hermione commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
-De… depuis quand le sais-tu? Dit-il après avoir enfin levé les yeux vers Hermione.  
-Depuis quelques minutes, je reviens de chez Pomfrech.  
-C'est sûr? Tu es vraiment enceinte? Elle fit signe de la tête qu'elle était bien enceinte. Severus se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'il se sépara de ses lèvres, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux.  
-De combien de mois es-tu enceinte,  
-2 mois… Severus… est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux du bébé? Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.  
-Bien sûr que oui. C'est le plus cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Tu ne peux imaginer à quelque point cela me comble de joie. À ces mots, Hermione s'effondra en pleures dans ses bras.  
-Pourquoi pleurs-tu?  
-Parce que tu veux du bébé… j'avais tellement peur que tu n'en veuilles pas, que tu me rejettes parce que j'étais enceinte, parce que cela ne fait que quelques mois que l'on est ensemble et…  
-Chhhhh- dit-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Il attendit qu'elle se soit calmée pour prendre de nouveau al parole.  
-Pourquoi pensais-tu que je n'en voudrais pas?  
-Parce que l'on a jamais abordé la question et avec la façon dont tu te comporte avec tes élèves, j'ai pensé que tu n'aimais pas les enfants.  
-C'est vrai que l'on a jamais abordé la question. Et pour ce qui concerne mon comportement avec les élèves, il me semble qu'il a changé, non? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.  
-Oui, j'avais oublié… Pardonne-moi.  
-De quoi?  
-D'avoir penser que tu ne voulais pas que l'on ait un enfant.  
-Je n'ai pas à te pardonner car je ne t'en veux pas Aller, viens te coucher, il est tard. Ils allèrent se couchaient. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras protecteurs et soupira de bien-être et de soulagement.  
-Severus?  
-Hmm?  
-Tu veux quoi, un garçon ou une fille?  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance, du moment qu'il a tes yeux- dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.  
-Il va valoir prévenir Albus et les autres professeurs.  
-Oui, on s'en occupera demain matin.


	12. J’ai peur

CHAPITRE 12: J'ai peur  
Le matin suivant, lorsqu' Hermione se réveilla, Severus était déjà réveillé et la regardait. Elle s'étira et il l'embrassa.  
-Bien dormi?  
-Oui. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?  
-Une bonne demi-heure.  
-Tu aurais dût te lever.  
-Je sais mais je préférais te regarder dormir- lui répondit-il en lui souriant. Elle se redressa et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.  
-Et le spectacle t'as plut?  
-Beaucoup- dit-il avant de l'étreindre et de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Hermione rompit le baiser et le regarda tendrement.  
-On devrait se lever. Il faut annonce ma grossesse à Dumbledore et à nos collègues.  
-Tu as raison. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on va avoir un bébé, que je vais être père… Hermione?  
-Oui?- elle était en train de se lever.  
-Et si… et si je n'étais pas un bon père?  
-Que veux-tu dire par là?  
-Et bien… j'ai peur… peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… peur d'être un mauvais père. Hermione s'assis à côté de lui.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?  
-Tu sais que je n'ai pas eut une enfance heureuse, que mon père n'était pas toujours tendre avec moi- Hermione acquiesça- j'ai peur de faire de reproduire les erreurs qu'il a commis avec moi. Après ma naissance, il a commençait à être violent avec ma mère et j'ai peur de…  
-Peur de te comporter avec moi comme il se comporter avec ta mère, c'est ça?  
-Oui- répondit-il dans un murmure. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui lui caressa les cheveux.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne connaissais pas ton père, mais je sais que tu es différent de lui, je sais que tu ne feras pas les mêmes erreurs avec notre enfant. Et si tu te comporte mal avec mal, tu sais que, contrairement à ta mère qui se laissait faire part ton père, je suis l'une des rares personnes qui arrive à te tenir tête- elle lui releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux- tu seras un bon père, Severus. N'en doute pas. Et nous serons deux à l'élever, ne l'oublie pas.  
-Merci, Hermione. Merci d'être là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi- dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
« Severus, il faut que l'on aille voir Dumbledore.  
Hmm.  
Severus! » Il rompit le baiser.  
-Très bien, allons voir Dumbledore.


	13. Félicitations!

CHAPITRE 13: Félicitations!  
Arrivé devant la gargouille, ils donnèrent le mot de passe et montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ils frappèrent.  
-Entrez.  
-Pouvons-nous vous parler, Albus?  
-Bien sûr, Severus. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-Et bien…- commença Hermione- nous devons vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. Dumbledore la regarda d'un air ravi, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui annoncer.  
-Nous allons avoir un bébé- annonça Severus. Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione.  
-Mes félicitations, Miss Granger. Je suis ravi pour vous!- puis il se tourna vers Severus- Severus, félicitations et je dois dire que cela ne me surprend guère.  
-Pourquoi, Albus?  
-Avec l'amour qui vous unit, j'espérais que vous fondiez une famille. Je dois avoué, Severus que l'amour que vous avait pour Hermione, et qu'elle vous porte en retour, vous a énormément changé et j'en suis ravi. Severus ne sut quoi répondre. Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Dumbledore poursuivit.  
-Savez-vous si se sera un garçon ou une fille?  
-Non, c'est encore trop. Je ne suis enceinte que de presque 2 mois.  
-Et pour être franc, j'ai envie d'avoir la surprise le jour de l'accouchement.  
-Et pour vos cours, Miss Granger? Que comptez-vous faire?  
-Les poursuivre… et jusqu'au bout!  
-Quoi? Jusqu'au bout? Hermione, c'est hors de question! S'exclama Severus.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas assurer tes cours lorsque tu en seras à ton 9ème mois de grossesse!  
-Si!  
-Pas question!…  
-Attendez, j'ai peut-être une solution… intervint Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un assistant? Vous vous partageriez les classes ainsi que les corrections de copies. Et ainsi, cela vous fatiguera moins lorsque votre grossesse sera plus avancée. Qu'en dites-vous?  
-Je suis de votre avis, Albus.  
-Et vous, Hermione?  
-Et bien…- elle le regarda puis regarda Severus. En voyant son regard déterminé et à la fois protecteur sur elle, elle finit par accepter. C'est entendu, Albus. Je prendrais un assistant… mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'enseigner jusqu'à terme! Cela fit sourire Dumbledore.  
-Elle est aussi entêtée et déterminée que vous, Severus.  
-Mais je ne suis pas entêté!  
-Faux, quand tu as quelque chose en tête, tu ne l'a pas ailleurs! Severus soupira.  
-Pour les autres professeurs, que faites-vous?  
-Nous le leur annoncerons nous-même.  
-Bien. Et pour les élèves?  
-Euh… Severus regarda Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça.  
-Je crois… je crois que cela ne sert à rien de leur dire. Ils finiront par le voir.  
-Très bien, Hermione.  
Ils quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.


	14. L’assistant

CHAPITRE 14: L'assistant  
Les professeurs furent mit au courant le jour même et furent tous ravis pour eux deux, surtout le professeur Mc Gonagall qui ne put retenir quelques larmes.   
À la fin de l'un des ses cours, elle avait retenue Ginny.  
-Alors Hermione, tu l'as dit à Severus?  
-Oui.  
-Alors, comment a-t-il réagit?  
-Mieux que je l'imaginais. Il était aux anges. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Mais il est terrorisé à l'idée d'être père.  
-Et pour quelle raison?  
-A cause de son père. Il a peur de faire les erreurs que son père a commis avec lui et sa mère.  
-Il t'aime, il ne commettra pas les mêmes erreurs… Depuis que vous êtes ensembles, il est devenu un autre homme…  
-Je sais, j'ai réussit à le rassurer.  
-Tu as mit tes collègues au courant?  
-Oui, et ils sont ravis mais…  
-Mais quoi?  
-Dumbledore veut que j'ai un assistant car je lui ai dit que je comptait assurer mes cours jusqu'au bout de ma grossesse et…  
-Quoi! Mais t'es malade! C'est hors de question que tu assures tes cours jusqu'au bout!  
-Calme-toi, je croirais entendre Severus! J'ai eut la même discussion avec eux et Severus a réagit comme toi. J'ai accepté d'avoir un assistant…  
-Il a eut raison de réagir comme ça! Bon, j'y vais si je ne veux pas arriver en retard au cours de ton cher professeur. Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione. Elle posa la main sur son ventre. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était enceinte.

Une semaine après avoir mit au courant les professeurs, l'assistant arriva. On était samedi et les élèves n'avaient pas cours. Severus et Hermione avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Ils entrèrent. Un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, grand, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et plutôt bien bâtit était assis en face de Dumbledore.  
-Je vous présente Antony Carter- il se tourna vers Hermione- votre assistant Hermione. Monsieur Carter, je vous présente Miss Hermione Granger, notre professeur de potions, et Severus Rogue, notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
-Enchantée, dit Hermione en lui serrant la main.  
-Mais c'est moi qui suis enchanté d'être l'assistant d'une aussi charmante personne que vous. À ces mots, Severus vit rouge, il sut qu'il allait détester cet Antony. Pour qui ce prenait il, celui-là? Antony se tourna vers Severus.  
-Je suppose que vous êtes celui qui à la chance d'avoir conquit le cœur de cette jeune femme?  
-En effet. Et je vous assure que vous êtes loin du compte lorsque vous parlez de chance! Répondit-il d'un ton sec en même temps qu'il lui serrait la main. Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
-Bien, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Miss Granger, vous et Miss Granger vous arrangeraient plus tard pour savoir ce que devrait faire. Il quitta son bureau, accompagné du jeune homme et suivit de près par Severus et Hermione.  
Lorsque les deux se furent éloignaient, Hermione prit la parole.  
-Tu ne l'aimes pas, je me trompes?  
-Non, tu as raison. Pourquoi?  
-Je le sens… et je te connais, je sais quand tu aimes ou détestes quelqu'un et tu le détestes… j'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu es jaloux.  
-Oui! Sa façon de se comporter avec toi… j'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure! Vivement que tu accouches, de cette manière, nous aurons enfin notre bébé et j'en serais débarrassé! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
-Tu es jaloux.  
-Pas du tout!  
-Oh que si, Severus! Tu es jaloux!- elle lui prit la main et murmura à son oreille- Rassure-toi, s'il se montre trop incorrecte avec moi, je le remettrais à sa place et lui ferait passer l'envie de recommencer  
-Je ne me fais aucun soucis, je sais de quoi tu es capable lorsque tu es en colère… dit-il en l'embrassant.


	15. Tu accoucheras à Saint Mangouste

CHAPITRE 15: Tu accoucheras à Saint Mangouste  
Hermione avait décidé de laisser Anthony s'occuper des élèves de la 1ère à la 4ème année. a partir de l'année des BUSES, c'était elle qui s'occupait des élèves. Ceux-ci avaient été surpris de voir un assistant et certains commençaient à se poser des questions, surtout courant novembre. En effet, Hermione était enceinte d'un peu plus de 3 mois et elle commençait à avoir du mal à cacher son ventre. En fait, elle ne voulait pas vraiment le cacher, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'attendre l'enfant de Severus Rogue qu'elle préférait le montrer.  
Dans les dortoirs des Serpentard (surtout eux), les commérages allaient bon train.  
-Carmen, tu n'as rien remarqué chez Granger?  
-A propos de quoi?  
-De son ventre, il est… rebondit.  
-A quoi penses-tu, Virginie?  
-Et bien, tu sais comme moi qu'elle et le professeur Rogue sont ensembles, je me demande même ce qu'il lui trouve, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle…  
-Était enceinte? La plupart des élèves le pense. Ils parait qu'ils sont ensembles depuis le bal qui a eut lieu l'année dernière pour célébrer la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve?- elle était rouge de colère- c'est une sang de bourbe et une Gryffondor! Il ne peux pas l'aimer! Comment a-t-il put faire un enfant avec elle?  
-Virginie, tu n'y peux rien, elle l'a changé.  
-Et il va vite l'oublier, je te le garantie!  
-Ne fait pas de bêtise s'il te plait.  
-Je ne supporte pas de le voir avec cette… bonne femme! Tu sais qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente, qu'il m'attire énormément.  
-Oui, je sais, mais je veux juste que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise.  
-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Mais elle avait un plan en tête.

C'était le soir, Hermione était fatiguée et avait décidé d'aller se coucher de bonne heure. Cependant, lorsque Severus la rejoignit, elle ne dormait toujours pas et cela ne lui échappa pas.  
-Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas? Tu as besoin de sommeil.  
-Je sais, mais je réfléchissait.  
-A quoi?  
-L'accouchement.  
-Mais tu as encore 6 mois à attendre!  
-Je sais mais… je veux accoucher ici, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.  
-Pardon! Pas question, tu accoucheras à Saint Mangouste!  
-Non, Severus!  
-Hermione…  
-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait! Notre enfant n'a pas était conçut ici, il a été conçut chez nous. Mais notre amour est né ici, c'est ici, à Poudlard que tu m'as dit ce que je voulais le plus au monde, que tu m'aimais. C'est pourquoi je veux que le fruit de notre amour naisse ici. Severus lui sourit.  
-Si je comprends bien, rien ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?  
-Non.  
-Mais, et si ça se passer mal, et si madame Pomfrech n'était pas capable de…  
-Severus, j'ai confiance en Pompom, c'est une excellente infirmière. Et s'il y a un problème, des sages-femmes seront là. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-C'est normal que je m'inquiète, non? Je ne veux pas vous perdre, toi et le bébé? Dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione qui lui sourit.  
-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi?  
-C'est la première fois que tu mets ta main sur mon ventre depuis que je suis enceinte.  
-Ça te dérange?  
-Non, au contraire. Ils s'embrassèrent puis tombèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.


	16. Le passé

CHAPITRE 16: Le passé  
Il dormait mal. Son sommeil était agité, très agité…  
-Non… non… laissez-la… elle n'y est pour rien…  
-Severus- marmonna Hermione, qui venait de se réveiller. Il ne se réveilla pas. Il était en sueur. Il devait faire un cauchemar, pensa-t-elle- Severus. Severus! À ce moment-là, il se réveilla en sursaut, blanc comme un linge. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.  
-Hermione…- dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
-Severus, que ce passe-t-il? Tu es tout blanc!  
-Je… j'ai… un cauchemar, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione.  
-Raconte-moi, s'il te plait. Qui n'y ai pour rien? Qui faut-il laisser?  
-Lily… Lily Evans…-murmura-t-il.  
-La mère de Harry… tu rêvais de ton passé… Severus, raconte-moi… raconte-moi ton cauchemar, s'il te plait.  
-Alors viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le salon. Il prit un livre dont il en sortit une photo. Une femme aux cheveux noirs tenait un bébé, il devait avoir 1 an et c'était un garçon. Il tendit la photo à Hermione.  
-Qui est ce bébé?… c'est… toi?  
-Oui, avec ma mère.  
-Tu lui ressembles. Severus s'installa dans le fauteuil et Hermione se mit entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse. Elle savais de quoi il allait lui parler lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu sur la photo. Il allait lui révélait son passé.  
-Je suis né un 9 janvier 1960, dans un petit village au nord de Londres, d'un père Moldu et d'une mère sorcière, une sang-mêlé. Mon père a apprit que ma mère était une sorcière très peu de temps après ma naissance. Il en compris que je serais comme elle, un sorcier. Il a commencé à changer, à être violent avec elle, tout ce qui allait mal, que ce soit à la maison ou à son travail, il le lui reprochait, il la tenait pour unique responsable. En grandissant, ma mère m'expliqua que j'étais différent des autres, que j'étais un sorcier. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris pour mon père se comportait de cette façon avec ma mère. Il faisait ça pour éviter qu'elle se serve de ses pouvoirs contre lui. Un jour, j'ai reçut ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'avais hâte d'y être et en même temps, je ne voulais pas y aller car…  
-Tu ne voulais pas laisser ta mère seule avec ton père?  
-Oui, mais ma mère m'a convaincu et j'y suis aller. J'ai été envoyé à Serpentard et j'ai fait la connaissance de tous ceux qui, par la suite, sont devenus des Mangemorts j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la magie noire et cela n'échappait pas à certains.  
-Les maraudeurs?  
-Oui, vers ma 3ème année, ils ont commencé à me pourrir la vie! C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à me lier d'amitié avec Lily Evans. Avant de rentrer en 4ème année, j'ai appris quelque chose concernant Lily et moi, nous étions cousins… par alliance, mais nous étions cousins très éloignés. Ma mère m'a demandé de ne rien lui dire, aussi je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. À la fin de ma 7ème année, j'ai quitté Poudlard et quelque temps après, j'avais La Marque gravée sur le bras gauche… ma mère était morte peu avant, suite à une énième dispute avec mon père. Il l'avait frappé plus fort que d'habitude et elle était mal tombée- Hermione le sentit se raidir, il haïssait son père, elle le sentait- En entrant dans les Mangemorts je m'étais juré de venger ma mère, mais je n'ai pas eut à le faire car mon père eut un accident et il mourut à l'hôpital.  
-Après, il y a eut la prophétie et Voldemort s'est lancé à la poursuite des parents de Harry.  
-Oui, il voulait tué Harry, mais qu'il s'en prenne à ses parents n'était pas prévu. Lorsqu'il nous a fait part de son plan, j'ai changé de camp. Il s'est rendu seul à Godric's Hollow et la suite, tu la connais. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a prévenu de leur mort, c'est là que je lui ai dit le lien qu'il y avait entre Lily et moi.  
-Alors, ton rêve… tu rêvais du jour de leur mort, c'est ça,  
-Oui. La dernière fois que j'en ai rêvé remonte à environ un an. Quelque chose a fait cessé ces rêves.  
-Que s'est-il passé il y a un an?  
-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi- Hermione se redressa et lui fit face, elle voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.  
-Tu devrais en parler à Harry, il a le droit de savoir!  
-Oui, je lui écrirais une lettre. Mais pour le moment, retournons-nous coucher!


	17. Colère

CHAPITRE 17: Colère

Virginie attendait le cours d'Hermione pour mettre son plan à exécution. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours, elle fit comme d'habitude: elle s'installa à côté de Carmen et sortit ses affaires, attendant le début du cours. Carmen ne savait pas en consister le plan de son amie et elle aurait aimé le savoir. Le cours commença. Les chaudrons bouillonnaient et Hermione passaient dans les rangs pour voir si les élèves faisaient correctement leur potion. Bien qu'elle était désormais enceinte de 5 mois, elle se déplaçaient comme si elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait une grossesse facile à vivre. Le cours était commencé depuis une demi-heure et Virginie décida de mettre son plan en action. Elle commença à parler à Carmen.

-Miss Philips, si vous ne voulait avoir une mauvaise note parce que votre potion a été ratée, ne parlez pas, dit Hermione.

-Oui, professeur. Mais 5 minutes après elle recommençait de plus belle. Hermione commençait à perdre patience.

-Miss Philips, vous êtes sourde?

-Non, professeur.

-Alors, il semblerait que vous ne comprenez pas ce que l'on vous dit! Quand un professeur vous dit de vous taire, il me semble qu'il serait préférable de vous taire!

-Vous venez de le dire, quand un professeur- et elle insista sur ce mot- me dit de me taire, je me tais.

-Qu'insinuez-vous?

-Que nous savons tous comment vous avez eut votre poste!

-Vraiment! Alors dites-nous comment je l'ai eut, puisque vous semblez si maligne!

-Grâce à une promotion… canapé! Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fille était en train de dire qu'elle avait couché avec Severus pour avoir son poste, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour avoir de bon temps et se moquait d'elle. S'en était trop, Hermione commençait à ne plus contrôler sa colère: il semblait faire du courant d'air dans la classe alors que les portes et les fenêtres étaient fermées. Ginny s'avaient se qui se passait: les pouvoirs de métamorphage animal d'Hermione refaisait surface.

-Dehors! Tout le monde dehors! Sauf vous, Philips! Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Hermione aussi en colère, surtout contre un élève. Un fois la porte fermée, Hermione lâcha sa colère.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Vous croyez tout permis sous prétexte que vous arrivez de Beauxbâtons? 100 POINTS DE MOINS A SERPENTARD!

-Quoi?

-Vous l'avez cherché! Vous aurez 1 mois entier de retenue! Maintenant, sortez! Virginie sortie, mais elle ne détestait plus Hermione, elle la haïssait.

La porte du bureau de Severus s'ouvrit à la volée puis se claqua brutalement. Il leva les yeux et vit Hermione. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans un tel état de colère, c'était le jour de la mort de Voldemort.

-Que t'arrive-t-il?

-Je viens d'enlever 100 points à Virginie Philips pour avoir dit que j'avais eut le poste grâce à une promotion canapé. En gros, elle a insinué que tu te foutais de moi, et que j'étais juste là pour te distraire!

-QUOI? Maintenant, c'était au tour de Severus d'être hors de lui. Il demanda à un elfe de lui amener la jeune fille dans son bureau. Lorsque celle-ci entra, elle se trouvait seule face à un Severus Rogue dans une colère noire.

-Alors, comme ça, vous vous croyez le droit de manquer de respect à votre professeur de potions et en moi par la même occasion? Je retire 100 points de plus à Serpentard et…

-Mais…

-SILENCE!… et votre mois de retenue se fera avec moi, et croyez-moi, vous allez le regretter! Maintenant, DEHORS! Virginie sortit en silence, mais satisfaite. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait: une retenue avec Severus Rogue.


	18. La retenue

CHAPITRE 18: La retenue  
Le soir de sa première retenue avec Severus arriva. Virginie se rendit tranquillement dans le bureau d'Hermione, aux cachots, car Severus avait choisit de faire la retenue là. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sur un ton sec.  
-Miss Philips, vous allez me nettoyer cette pièce, ainsi que la salle de cours, sans, bien sûr avoir recours à la magie.  
-Bien professeur. Virginie se mit aussitôt au travail, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de regarder Severus dès qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne la regardait pas, il corrigeait des copies. Finalement sa retenue n'était pas si terrible, elle se contentait de nettoyer la pièce. Chose qui fut vite terminée car la pièce n'était pas aussi sale qu'il y paraissait. Puis elle passa à la salle de cours où elle mit plus de temps. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle retourna dans le bureau.  
-J'ai finit professeur.  
-Je vais vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié. Il se leva, alla dans la salle de cours et regarda partout. Pendant ce temps, Virginie ne cessait de le regardait. Elle haïssait Hermione, pour avoir réussit à ce faire aimer d'un homme tel que Severus Rogue.  
-Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question?  
-Allez-y, mais je ne vous garantie pas de vous répondre.  
-Que trouvez-vous à Granger?  
-Premièrement, elle est votre professeur et deuxièmement cela ne vous concerne en rien, aussi, si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas, je vous conseille de vous taire! Dit-il d'un ton qu'il n'avait pas employé depuis bien longtemps.  
-Allons professeur- elle commençait à s'approcher de lui comme s'il était une proie… sa proie- ne mentait pas, des bruits cours parmi les élèves… selon lesquels vous vous servez d'elle, qu'elle n'est là uniquement pour vous changer les idées- Virginie était maintenant en face de lui- Honnêtement, qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait vous apporter?  
-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer? Si vous continuez votre petit numéro, vous serez renvoyée, ce qui, entre nous, ne me dérangerait absolument pas!  
-Pourquoi tant de méchanceté? Je ne vous plait donc pas?  
-En effet, vous n'êtes pas mon genre de femme et vous êtes loin d'égaler Hermione Granger.  
-Oubliez la, elle n'est pas pour vous! Un homme tel que vous mérite mieux… beaucoup mieux- elle était presque collé à lui, si bien que Severus, à force de reculer, était coincé entre elle et une table et se retenait pour ne pas être en position de faiblesse. Virginie s'éloigna à peine, ce qui lui permis de se redresser. Il se passa alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu: Virginie se jeta à son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendit que ses mains étaient dans son cou et ses cheveux. Quand à Severus, il était complètement perdu par la tournure des événements: il avait d'instinct mis ses mains sur son dos et dans le creux de ses reins, cependant il ne perdait pas de vu qu'il la détestait et qu'il devait vite se ressaisir avant que cela aille trop loin et que Virginie s'imagine des choses complètement fausses: qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, par exemple. Il commença à reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Il repoussa brutalement Virginie, qui tomba sur le sol de la classe. La personne qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte laissa tomber le livre que tenait l'une de ses mains.  
-Attend! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! La personne partit en courant, ivre de douleur, de chagrin… Severus laissa Virginie sur le sol et poursuivit cette personne. Virginie se releva, un sourire aux lèvres: elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle aurait voulu plus, bien plus.


	19. Pardonnemoi

CHAPITRE 19: Pardonne-moi  
Sa poursuite l'avait mené dans le parc. Il la chercha du regard mais ne la vit pas. Il avança et enfin, il la vit. Il avança et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle était effondrée, en pleurs.  
-Fous le camps! Je ne veux plus te voir! Je te déteste! Comment as-tu put?- à ce moment-là, elle le regarda dans les yeux- Comment as-tu put me dire autant de belles paroles alors que dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu me trompes avec une petite idiote!  
-Je t'en pris, écoute moi! Elle m'a surprise je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça! Je te le jure. Je n'ai pas ce que tu crois!  
-Menteur! Elle était dans tes bras! Et tu l'embrassais! Tu ne la repoussais pas! VA-T-EN!  
-NON! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté!  
-Écouté quoi? Que ce n'est pas ce que je crois? Que je me fais des idées? Alors?  
-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'en supplie!  
-Il n'y a rien à expliquer!- dit-elle avec une énorme envie de le gifler.  
-Si, au contraire! Hermione, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me crois; si tu veux que je prenne du véritasérum pour que tu me crois, je le ferais; si tu veux que j'ai recours à la Pensine d'Albus pour que tu me crois, je le ferais, mais je t'en pris, écoute-moi. Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il irait jusqu'à prendre du véritasérum pour qu'elle le croit, il utiliserait la Pensine d'Albus pour lui montrer qu'elle se trompe, que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui prit le visage dans les mains.  
-Tu serais près à prendre du véritasérum pour moi, pour me montrer que ce que j'ai vu est faux?  
-Oui, Hermione! Je t'aime trop pour pourvoir te tromper, pour pouvoir penser à une autre femme que toi.  
-Oh, Severus! Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi! Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai dit! Je m'en veux!  
-Ne t'excuse pas, tu as eut raison de réagir ainsi, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dût la repousser plus tôt, mais elle m'a surpris et le temps que je me rende compte de ce qui se passait, tu as ouvert la porte… La suite, tu la connais.  
-Comment ai-je pût douter de toi? Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie! Dit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur son torse. Il mit l'un de ses bras dans son dos et l'autre sur ses cheveux.  
-Calme-toi, c'est finit! Je ne t'en veux pas! Hermione leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Severus.  
-Je t'aime, Severus Rogue.  
-Je t'aime, Hermione Granger- il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'elle sursauta- Qu'est-ce qui a? pour tout réponse, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.  
-Tu sens?  
-C'est… le bébé.  
-Oui, on dirait qu'il est content que ce soit arrangé.  
-Oui, ça fait bizarre.  
-Quoi?  
-De le sentir bouger… dans ton ventre. C'est la première fois que je le sens bouger. Tout en gardant sa main sur son ventre, il l'embrassa passionnément.  
-Il se fait tard, Severus. Allons-nous coucher.  
-Oui. Et il faudra s'occuper de Philips.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de son cas!  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Certaine.


	20. Correspondance

CHAPITRE 20: Correspondance  
Désormais, toute l'école savait que Virginie Philips et Hermione Granger se haïssaient d'une haine qui rappelait à certains la haine qu'il y avait, du temps de sa scolarité, entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Heureusement pour les deux jeunes femmes que leurs yeux ne lançaient pas d'Avada Kedavra car elles seraient déjà mortes. Virginie ne faisait plus ses retenues avec Severus. Désormais, elles se faisaient soit avec Rusard soit avec Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite (ce qui lui faisait perdre sa belle assurance).

La dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël, Severus envoya une lettre à Harry.

« Harry,  
Je vous écris cette lettre car j'ai une chose à vous révéler, une chose qui nous concerne tous les deux… et qui concerne votre mère, Lily Evans. Je ne préfère pas vous le mettre dans la lettre, je préfère vous le dire de vive voix. Aussi, j'aimerais que vous veniez passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard (Albus est d'accord) pour que nous puissions en parler. Et je sais que votre venue fera plaisir à deux jeunes femmes (ne leur dites rien sur votre venue si vous acceptez, elles auront une bonne surprise).  
Cordialement,  
Severus Rogue »

Severus reçut la réponse le lendemain au petit déjeuner.  
-Qui est ce? Demanda Hermione.  
-Euh… Harry. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui parler de mon lien de parenté avec Lily.  
-Alors? Comment a-t-il réagit?  
-Bien- pardonne-moi de t'avoir mentit, pensa-t-il. Je vais lui répondre. Il se leva, quitta la Grande Salle par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs et alla dans son bureau. Il relut la lettre.

« Severus,  
J'accepte de venir premièrement pour faire une surprise aux deux jeunes femmes et deuxièmement à cause de votre lettre qui m'a semblait très mystérieuse. J'ignore ce que vous voulait me révéler à propos de ma mère mais je crois en effet qu'il serait mieux que vous me le dites en face.  
Cordialement,  
Harry Potter

PS: Saluez et remerciez le professeur Dumbledore de ma part, s'il vous plait »

« Harry,  
Merci d'avoir accepté et de comprendre que je préfère vous le dire en face. Je voudrais que vous veniez le 25 décembre très tôt, je vous attendrais au portail de l'école.  
Cordialement,  
Severus Rogue

PS: Je ne manquerais pas de le saluer et de le remercier pour vous »

Deux jours après, Severus reçut de nouveau la réponse de Harry.

« Severus,  
J'y serais sans problème.  
Cordialement,  
Harry Potter. »

-Il semblerait que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez l'un de l'autre! Ironisa Hermione.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
-Vous ne cessez de vous envoyer des lettres. Vous ne maniganceriez pas quelque chose, par hasard?  
-Mais non, que vas-tu chercher là? Severus n'aimait pas lui mentir mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était une surprise.


	21. Noël 1ère partie

CHAPITRE 21: Noël (1ère partie)  
Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et avec elles, la neige. Très peu d'élèves étaient restés. Ginny était restée ainsi que Virginie et Carmen et d'autres élèves.  
Hermione avait bien besoin de ces vacances car elle était fatiguée. Sa grossesse, même si elle se passait bien, la fatiguait. La fait d'avoir un assistant la soulageait; il se chargeait des élèves de la première à la 4ème année.

Le matin de Noël, Severus se leva de bonne heure en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Hermione car non seulement elle avait besoin de repos et, étant donné qu'il lui préparait une surprise, ça n'aurait pas été si elle s'était réveillée. Il sortit de leur appartement sans bruit, se faufila dans les couloirs et arriva à la grille du parc. Il n'attendit que 5minutes après Harry.  
-Bonjour Severus et joyeux Noël!  
-Bonjour Harry, à vous aussi! Dit-il en lui serrant la main. Venez, on va attraper froid si nous restons dehors par un temps pareil! Il se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le château et d'aller dan,s les appartements de Severus et d'Hermione avant que cette dernière ne se réveille. Arrivés à l'appartement, Harry posa sa valise et suivit Severus.  
-Venez. Severus ouvrit la porte. Hermione dormait paisiblement sur le côté, une partie de son visage caché par ses cheveux.  
-Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas si c'est moi qui la réveille et pas vous?  
-Si cela me dérangeait, il me semble que je vous l'aurais dis, non,  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Dit-il en lui souriant. Severus lui rendit lui rendit son sourire. Cela faisait bizarre à Harry de voir son ancien maître des potions sourire. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Il se pencha et lui murmura:  
-Hermione- elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté- Hermione, réveille-toi- ce coup-ci, elle grogna.  
-Hmm. Severus laisse-moi dormir. Grogna-t-elle. Celui dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry insista.  
-Hermione, il est l'heure, debout! Elle ouvrit un œil. C'est bizarre, se dit-elle, la voix de Severus ressemble étrange à celle de Harry. Elle se retourna.  
-Harry! Oh mon dieu! Elle se redressa et lui sauta au coup, en manquant de l'étouffer. Tu m'as manqué!  
-Tu m'a manqué aussi! Mais tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plait, tu vas finir par m'étouffer?  
-Désolée! Que fais-tu ici?  
-Demande à Severus!  
-Severus? Elle le regarda. Celui-ci s'avança et s'assit aussi à côté d'elle.  
-J'ai demandé à Harry de venir passer les vacances de Noël, ici, avec nous et Ginny. Je me suis dit que tu serais heureuse si tu voyais Harry pendant les vacances.  
-Oh Severus! Elle l'embrassa passionnément puis le regarda dans les yeux- Merci, c'est un merveilleux cadeau de Noël que tu m'as fait là.  
-Ah vrai dire, c'était pas exactement ton cadeau.  
-C'est quoi, alors?  
-Tu verras bien! Patience!  
-La patience, c'est pas son truc!  
-Harry!  
-Ben quoi, c'est vrai! Hermione ronchonna, ce qui vit rire Severus.  
-Severus, c'est pas drôle!  
-Si! Vous vous êtes à peine revu que vous vous chamaillez déjà!  
-On se chamaille pas! S'écrièrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.  
-Ben voyons! Dit-il en riant de plus belle.  
-Severus, tu perds rien pour attendre!  
-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je vais voir Ginny.  
-Harry, tu ne pourras pas monter dans son dortoir car tu es un garçon! De plus, tu ne connais pas le mot de passe. Je viens avec toi.  
-D'accord. Elle se leva, mit sa robe de chambre, embrassa Severus et emmena Harry à la tour de Gryffondor. En chemin, Harry parla à Hermione de l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était ici. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.


	22. annonce

Désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire ma fiction, je la continue mais j'arrête de la poster sur ce site car la manière de poster les chapitres me saoule. L'autre site sur lequel je postait aussi mes fictions est en hiatus, aussi j'ai décidé de faire 1 forum consacré aux fictions sur Harry Potter: http/hpfiction.aceboard.fr . Vous pourrez retrouver mes fictions sur ce forum ainsi que la suite de « Vie à deux ». Vous y trouverez aussi des traductions que j'ai faites (je les y mettrais un peu plus tard).

En espérant que vous vous y inscriverez, je remercie tous ceux qui ont mit des reviews à mes fictions.

À bientôt,

Delphine Rogue.


End file.
